thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Gate Timeline
This is a timeline of the events in Raven's Gate. *'Day 1:' Matt and Kelvin break into an electronics warehouse at Ipswich. Kelvin stabs the security guard Mark Adams, and they are arrested. Matt is taken to a place where he meets Detective Superintendent Mallory. He is tranquilized. Mallory then meets with Matt's guardian, Gwenda Davis. Matt wakes up in the middle of the night and breaks a water jug on accident using his power, but he sleeps and the water jug magically becomes unbroken. *'Day 8:' Matt is taken to London, where he chooses to be part of the LEAF Project, and he meets his new "foster parent," Jayne Deverill. On her way to meet Matt from Holborn Station, she is held up by Will Scott, who tried to steal her handbag and jewellry. Later, as Matt and Mrs. Deverill travel from Victoria Coach Station to York, police find the dead body of Will Scott - an apparent suicide. Once Mrs. Deverill and Matt get to York, Noah drives them to Hive Hall. Matt is bitten by Asmodeus, causing him to see a vision of the future when the residents of Lesser Malling try to open Raven's Gate. *'Day 11: '''Matt wakes up from his pneumonia. *'Day 13:' Matt's first day working at Hive Hall. He goes to town to fetch a package from the chemist. Tom Burgess stops him on the way out and tells him to leave Lesser Malling. That night, he escapes Hive Hall, but is unable to go past the five-way intersection because all roads going from it seem to lead back to the intersection. He gives up and goes back to Hive Hall. *'Day 14:' Matt ventures into the woods, where he finds Omega One. There he sees Tom Burgess again. Tom gives Matt his stone talisman so he would be able to go past the five-way intersection. Tom shoots Asmodeus, but the cat is up alive and well at Hive Hall. *'Day 15:' **''Morning: Matt goes to Glendale Farm to meet Tom Burgess, but he finds Tom dead with the words Raven's Gate painted on the wall. He reports to the police, but Miss Creevy is at the farm to give an alibi for Tom. Matt then arrives at Greater Malling at around 11:00 in the morning, where he finds a book in the library called Rambles Around Greater Malling, by Elizabeth Ashwood. The chapter about Raven's Gate is missing, so he checks the Internet. There is nothing there, but a chat box pops up. Sanjay Dravid demands the field of research and Matt tells him his name. **''Afternoon/Evening'': He goes to the Greater Malling Gazette and tells his story to Richard Cole, but Richard does not believe him. Matt then leaves the place at around 1:00, but Mrs. Deverill and Noah are there to pick him up in the Land Rover. They go back to Hive Hall and eat dinner. Mrs. Deverill talks with Matt and he gets a phone call from "Tom Burgess." Matt goes to sleep. **''Night'': At 8:00, Sanjay Dravid, Miss Ashwood, and the other members of the Nexus meet at Farringdon to talk about the opening of Raven's Gate and Matt's appearance on the Internet search. *'Day 16: 'Stephen Mallory visits Hive Hall and sees that Matthew is not being treated well. He then goes to Ipswich, then to London, where he looks through papers about Matt's parents' deaths. He sees Rosemary Green's witness report, so he talks with her. When Mallory is heading home, his car is magically maneuvered into a horrible accident and he dies. *'April 23: 'Claire Deverill visits Hive Hall for dinner. Jayne Deverill and her sister force Matt to drink a dandelion tea, but Matt tricks them and doesn't. When they think that the tea put Matt to sleep, they leave to go to Omega One. However, Matt goes to Omega One to spy on them. Unfortunately, he trips on a trip wire, which causes Mrs. Deverill to summon giant dogs out of a bonfire. Matt barely escapes, but he falls in a bog. Richard Cole pulls him out of the bog and burns the dogs. They escape in Richard's car. They go to York, and the two eat dinner at Richard's house. Matt tells Richard the story of his premonition of his parents' fatal car accident, and then sleeps. *'April 24:' Matt and Richard go to Sir Michael Marsh's house to discuss the strange activities at Omega One. Sir Michael assures them that the power station is irreparable and that the villagers of Lesser Malling cannot start it back up again. They then go to Didsbury near Manchester to talk with Elizabeth Ashwood, author of Rambles Around Greater Malling, but they instead talk with Susan Ashwood, blind member of the Nexus. She tells them to go to the Natural History Museum in Kensington to talk with Professor Dravid. He tells them about Raven's Gate, but before they can leave the museum, they are attacked by dinosaur fossils. They survive, but are captured by Mrs. Deverill. *'April 30:' Roodmas - Raven's Gate. *'May 8:' The Man from Peru.